Spiraling Insanity
by KyraTsuki
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the student body president and top of his class, is slowly going insane. There are voices coercing him to do terrible things, and creatures that haunt him when he sleeps. Will the school's star athlete, Alfred Jones, become his savior?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Arthur stilled, listening, listening for the voices that deemed him a madman. _Silence_. The only sound that made itself known in the moonlit darkness was his steady breathing and the faint chirping of the crickets. Finally feeling free of the voices that deemed him a madman, he settled back into the comfort of his covers. He was almost asleep when a voice drifted into his ears.

_We're still here._


	2. Chapter 2:One

**Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! Also, I normally make my chapters longer than this but I was too excited so I had to get this out faster. Next chapter coming soon, hopefully c:**

Arthur sighed and all but shoved his books into his locker, slamming it shut. He ran a hand through his blond hair, and then let out a yawn. _Homework. Math, English, science, and history. An essay due for both history and English. A worksheet for science. A poster of Pascal's Triangle, up to 500, _Arthur thought. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming.

_You seem frustrated, Arthur. What's the matter? _said a voice, shoving Arthur violently from his thoughts. Arthur jumped.

"Mint bunny!" he exclaimed. Realizing he was speaking loudly, he lowered his voice to a whisper "I've told you before not to scare me like that!"

_Sorry Arthur, _ the voice said again. _The emotions you are emitting are disturbing me. I thought I could calm you down, perhaps._

Arthur shouldered his bag and pushed out the double doors leading to outside. He began to walk in the general direction of his house. Raising his voice to a normal level, he spoke again. "It's fine, Mint bunny. I'm just…unhappy with the amount of homework the teachers assigned." He glanced to his right, then to his left, before crossing the street.

_You can handle it, Arthur. You're very smart. _

Arthur flushed. "W-w-well, I-I just pay attention, that's all," he mumbled, looking downward. He smiled a little, though. "Thank you."

_You're welcome, Arthur!_

As he neared his house, he automatically glanced at the driveway. _Iain's car isn't there,_ he thought. _Guess I'll be alone today, too._

_You won't be alone, Arthur! You have us! _Another voice exclaimed.

The blond smiled. "Yes, I suppose that's true, Miss Fairy." Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, throwing his backpack into some random corner of the room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, opening the fridge, looking for something edible that wasn't outdated. He picked up a chocolate bar. "…Guess this'll have to do," he sighed.

Munching on his candy, he picked his backpack up and rifled through its contents, pulling out his homework. Shoving the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, he used both hands to carry the abominable homework up the wooden stairs to his room. He winced each time he took a step, for the stairs creaked terribly. He shouldered open his door and flung the homework onto the bed. Arthur picked up his history book and took it to his desk, opening his laptop to begin the essay due. "King Henry the Eighth was most notable for his…"

_Arthur. Hey, Arthur, _voices chorused. When the teen didn't respond, they got louder. _Arthur! It's morning! Get up, you're going to be late!_

Arthur lifted his head up from the paper currently cushioning it, rubbing his eyes. "W-what?" he yawned. He glanced at the digital clock that sat close by his bed. 7:25. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "Shit shit shit!" he cursed. Slamming his textbooks close, he all but shoved them into his backpack, which Flying Mint Bunny must have most graciously carried upstairs to his room. Rolling up the poster he had barely started, he shoved that into his backpack, too. He glanced at the clock again. 7:29. "Fuck," he groaned. Making sure his pant pockets were empty, he tore off his clothes and ran to the bathroom across the hall and took the fasted shower known to man.

Dripping wet, he exited the shower with a towel hastily thrown around his waist. Running back into his room, he looked at the clock. 7:36. Breathing through his nose, he tried to calm himself. _Relax,_ he told himself. _You still have ten minutes until you have to leave for school._ Exhaling, he opened his closet and pulled out two articles of clothing. An old Beatles t-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans would have to do.

After dressing himself properly, he half-assed brushed his hair and his teeth, before running downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a bag of Skittles left over from Halloween and ripped it open, shoving a handful of the colorful candies into his mouth.

_Candy is not a breakfast,_ Flying Mint Bunny reminded him.

"I'm aware of that," he answered, shoving the bag back inside the fridge. "But I have nothing else to eat currently." Sighing, he ran back up the stairs, grabbed his backpack, and exited through the front door to make his way to school.


End file.
